<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victory by ibelieveinturtles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971274">Victory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles'>ibelieveinturtles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Donuts in My Bra and Other Stories [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BBB2020, F/M, bbbfluffathon, buckybarnesbingo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A victory is followed by a celebration</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Anyone, James "Bucky" Barnes/Carol Danvers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Helen Cho, James "Bucky" Barnes/Jane Foster, James "Bucky" Barnes/Maria Hill, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sharon Carter, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Donuts in My Bra and Other Stories [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/669671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BBB Special Events</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Bucky Barnes Bingo Fluffathon, I've managed to fit prompts from the last 4 days into this little thing.</p><p>Prompts included are (I think) Admire, After, Night, Never, Caress (from the gif prompt), Eternity, slipper (from the Ever After gif prompt). There may be others, I lost track...</p><p>Like the first ficlet for the Fluffathon, no shit in mind, so you choose your Queen :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky stood behind the throne as the new Queen - still bloody from the battle - accepted fealty from the nobles of the land. One by one they approached the throne, bowed, and kissed her hand. This was a night they would never forget, he thought, as the next groveller stepped forth, professing his eternal loyalty and admiration for his new monarch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s eyes shifted from the simpering fool at the Queen’s feet to her face. How she managed to look so composed, so elegantly beautiful and yet so formidable - all at the same time - was a constant source of amazement to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line of supplicants grew shorter and shorter until at last there were none left and at long last, the Queen declared the beginnings of the celebrations and swept out of the throne room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After signalling for guards to accompany her, Bucky followed. By the time he reached her rooms, her maids had her stripped and were scrubbing the blood and grime from her hair and body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she demanded, granting him entrance to the room. “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll fall into line quickly enough,” he said, circling the room and inspecting the gown laid out for her to wear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course they will,” she snorted. “I’m their rightful queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to mention the way you skewered Alexander before slicing his head off,” Bucky added, bending over for a closer look at her footwear. “I can’t believe you still have these,” he said, holding up the embroidered slipper. “I thought he destroyed them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He tried,” she muttered darkly, “and he thought he succeeded. But he never had the real ones. Lady Stark made sure of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky averted his eyes as she rose from the water, the maids wrapping her with thick towels before she even had one foot out of the tub. Working quickly and efficiently they had her dried off and wrapped in a dressing gown in record time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave us,” she said to the maids. “I’ll call you back when I need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The maids disappeared without argument and Bucky turned to face her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll gossip,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Queen wrapped her arms around his neck, smoothing her hands across the nape of his neck and scratching at his skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? That the queen wanted five minutes alone with her husband on the night of her victory feast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Bucky gazed into her eyes, captivated as always by their bright colour. “I guess when you put it that way, we’d better make it longer than five minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think is an adequate time then? Fifteen minutes? A half hour? An hour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I would prefer all night, but seeing as we </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> expected at the feast being held in your honour…”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been fun participating in this mini event, and I'm looking forward to signing up for the bingo!</p><p>My Tumblr, if you're interested, is<br/><a href="http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/">ibelieveinturtles</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>